Kokoro
by Kajika Louisa
Summary: Jean dan Eren berteman sejak kecil, persahabatan itu retak karena suatu hal. Mereka bertemu lagi di SMA yang sama—sikon Jean masih memusuhinya. Tapi, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Eren, akankah Jean terus membohongi perasaannya—pada sobat masa kecilnya itu?
1. Eren Adalah Rival?

"Jangan menangis, Tuan Muda. Saya yakin semuanya akan kembali…" tangan kecilnya menghapus airmata yang sukses membanjiri kedua pipi gembil Jean.

"Sungguh?"

Si pemilik iris kehijauan membalas pertanyaan Jean dengan ekspresi yang rumit.

"Kau mencoba menghiburku, huh?"

"Saya**—**"

"Jangan bohong, Eren."

"Apapun yang terjadi**—**" dia eratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Jean. "Saya akan berada di sisi tuan muda. Jadi, jangan lepaskan tangan saya."

Memang hanya beberapa utas kalimat, tapi dapat membuat perasaan Jean kecil menjadi hangat.

Di bawah pohon oak yang rindang dan langit kebiruan, dua orang anak Adam saling berpegangan tangan**—**menanti ketidakpastian kabar dari Shiganshina.

* * *

**Kokoro**

**By Kajika Louisa  
**

**Eren Adalah Rival?**

.

.

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : Rate-T. OOC. AU. Romance. Humor. BL. Jean-Eren.**

Bahasa 'ajaib' di cerita ini dan sifat para chara, kurang lebih berpatokan pada chara yang bersangkutan. Dan soal nama keluarga Eren, saya ngikutin officialnya, jadilah Eren Yeager. Maaf buat yang yang udah sreg sama nama Eren Jaeger ketimbang Eren Yeager.

Selamat membaca~ /Aya ngumpet (/ \)

.

.

.

.

.

Alis Eren berkedut-kedut. Semestinya dia bisa menikmati pagi dengan tenang.

Se-mes-ti-nya.

Masih pukul delapan pagi, saat siswa kelas 2-2 sedang sesi bebas pelajaran olahraga. Jadi wajar, beberapa terlihat keluyuran di kantin.

Sinar hangat mentari yang menyeruak**—**melewati celah-celah jendela kantin SMA Scouting**—**pun, tidak membuat hatinya hangat, hati Eren malah makin panas!

Dapat diingatnya dengan jelas soal**—** kejadian subuh tadi…

.

.

.

"Kau memang sengaja cari masalah, Eren. Tapi yah**—**" si jangkung berambut cokelat keabuan menatap makhluk dihadapannya dengan nista.

Mata emerald Eren membulat, mendelik padanya. Gertakan itu malah membuat senyuman si rambut cokelat keabuan makin merekah lebar. Bakat _sado_-nya kumat, sepertinya dia ketagihan**—**untuk mem_bully_ Eren.

Singkatnya.

Pagi-pagi buta, demi apa Eren membuat buku tugas Antropologinya**—**yang musti dikumpul hari ini**—**basah? Dan untuk membayar kesalahannya, si mata emerald wajib mendapat hukuman, sementara Jean ngebut menyalin tugas milik Eren.

Miris memang.

Masalahnya, hukuman itu…

Berdiri dengan lutut, kedua tangan terangkat, punggung bersandar di dinding, dan posisi mulut mengigit pisang.

_Silakan dibayangkan sendiri seperti apa situasinya._

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan kecerobohan, hukumannya bakal lebih dari ini**—** hmm**—** akan kulaporkan pada Sir Rivaille."

"Hmp**—** J- jangan, Krischtein!" Sekuat tenaga dengan mulut masih terjejal pisang Eren memohon.

_Nah, sudah jelaslah siapa yang melakukan hal 'itu' pada Eren. Seorang Jean Krischtein._

"Sudah cukup, dan _thanks_ buat contekannya," Jean ikut berlutut di depan Eren sambil menyodorkan buku tugas milik si rambut _brunette_. "Tapi, apa kau tau…? Posemu kali ini sungguh…"

Bulu kuduk Eren meremang ketika desahan napas Jean menggelitik telinganya.

"…mengingatkanku pada nyemot**—**"

_Sialan kau, Krischtein!_

_._

_._

_._

Dan…

Demi apa dia bertemu dengan Jean Krischtein, dua kali, di pagi ini?!

Dalam sikon yang**—**lagi-lagi**—**kurang menguntungkan buat Eren.

"KAU SENGAJA MENUBRUKKU, HUH?!"

Eren yang tadinya mau meminta maaf, langsung membatalkan niatnya begitu mendapati sosok jangkung dihadapannya memasang wajah super _senga._

"SALAHKAN PUNGGUNGMU YANG NUTUPIN JALAN!" balas Eren tak kalah _senga._

"LIHAT APA YANG KAU PERBUAT, DODOL!" Jean memperlihatkan kaos olahraganya yang terkena noda nista dari Eren.

_Lagi-lagi bahasanya ambigu sekali._

Sebenarnya, karena terlalu fokus pada nampan dan bubur hangat yang dibawanya, Eren 'tak sengaja' menubruk punggung Jean dan membuat gelas berisi teh hangat dalam gengaman Jean sukses tumpah membasahi kaos olahraganya. Beruntung nampan dan bubur Eren tidak ikut tumpah, Bertholdt sang wakil ketua kelas**—**yang juga ada di TKP**—**dengan sigap menarik Eren yang hampir jatuh.

Armin mengamati kejadian itu**—**sejak babak pertama**—**dengan cemas. Kontras dengan Connie yang cuek menghabiskan sandwichnya, tanpa memperdulikan adu mulut Jean dan Eren.

"MINTA MAAF NAPA?!"

Setelah menaruh buburnya di atas meja Armin dan Connie, si rambut cokelat balik menghadap Jean. Bertholdt bersiaga di antara mereka**—**kalau-kalau ada hal yang sudah diduga, bakal terjadi.

Yeah, perang dunia ketiga kembali dimulai. Apalagi selain perdebatan nggak jelas juntrungannya di antara Jean dan Eren, lalu berlanjut dengan aksi gelut tak tahu malu di antara keduanya. Dan seperti biasa, berujung dengan…

"Maaf**—**"

Jean melongo.

"Maaf." Eren berdecih. "Aku harus mengulang permintaan maaf sampai berapa kali?"

Bertholdt melongo. Armin melongo. Connie hampir keselek kalau nggak buru-buru nyamber air kendi di meja. Dita Ness**—**guru ekskul berkuda, ikut melongo bareng kudanya. Eh bukan ding, Shallot si kuda lagi nganga dikasih maem, bukan karena melongo.

_Oh, sepertinya ada yang salah._

Kata maafnya tidak salah. Hanya saja, kata maaf itu berasal dari Eren buat Jean, dan itu berasa asing di telinga mereka.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan hal yang aneh**—**kalau saja mereka tahu. Eren kapok mendapat hukuman gigit pisang dari Jean**—**untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi sepertinya, sejenak Jean juga lupa akan hal itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kelimanya menatap pria setinggi 160 senti yang baru saja hadir menghiasi kemesraan**—**perdebatan**—**Jean dan Eren.

"Sir Rivaille." Lagi-lagi kelimanya kompak menyebutkan nama sang wali kelas tersayang.

Tahu sendiri lah. Rivaille kurang suka ikut campur dengan hal remeh-temeh, tapi berhubung**—**lagi-lagi juga**—**hal ini disuguhkan dengan nyata di depan matanya, oleh kedua siswa ampuannya pula. Mau tak mau, pria tampan berekspresi minimalis itu ikut turun tangan.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Jean dan Eren?

Catat : Bukan karena prestasi, tapi keduanya terkenal sebagai pasangan mesra SMA Scouting. Di situ ada Jean, pastinya ada Eren, dan tentunya mesra dalam artian partner berantem bareng. Sebenarnya, perkelahian itu tak pernah diketahui guru maupun staff manapun**—**hanya siswa sekelas dan sobat mereka. Namun sepertinya, kali ini berbeda, Rivaille sang guru kelas yang terkenal _killer_ dan kerap memberikan hukuman 'istimewa' untuk muridnya, menjadi guru pertama yang mendapati adegan romantis mereka.

Apakah hal ini akan membuat keduanya jera?

"Jelaskan padaku, Fubar." Seperti biasa, Rivaille dengan sifatnya yang langsung tepat sasaran.

"Ehm- Jadi**—**" Bertholdt menceritakan seluruh kronologis. Dari Eren memesan sarapan, hingga pemuda itu menubruk punggung Jean, membuat kaos olahraga Jean ketumpahan air teh, sampai pada _scene _Eren meminta maaf. "Begitu, Sir**—**"

Mata Rivaille tertuju pada Jean.

Sungguh Jean amat mengganggunya. Ehm, ralat**—** gangguan bukan sepenuhnya berasal dari Jean, tapi dari noda teh yang masih terlukis dengan indahnya di kaos olahraga Jean. Dan itu..

DAN ITU MEMBUAT RIVAILLE GREGETAN PENGIN NYUCIIN BAJU JEAN AMPE KINCLONG!

Sekinclong pakaian di iklan sabun cuci gitu.

"Jadi, persoalan kaos basah saja?"

"Tapi, Sir. Tidak mungkin saya ikut olahraga dengan kaos seperti ini," sambung Jean defensif.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan kaosmu."

Eren, Bertholdt, Armin, Connie, termasuk Jean, meneguk ludah. _Nyahok. _Sir Rivaille dengan hukuman 'istimewa'nya. Kaos olahraga Jean memang basah, tapi dilepasin di sini? Plis deh**—** Walau nyatanya, mereka semua pernah lari-lari pake koloran doang, pas di kolam renang maksudnya.

"Tapi**—**"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Krischtein!" Rivaille mengalihkan tatapannya pada Eren. "Dan kau, Yeager…"

"I- Iya Sir!"

"Kau juga, lepaskan kaosmu dan pijamkan pada Krischtein."

_Nahlo, Eren juga kena._

"E- Eh**—**"

"Sekarang!"

Walau sekilas Eren mendelik pada Jean sambil membatin ketus, tak disangka-sangka dengan pasrahnya dia turuti _request _spesial dari Rivaille. Kaos olahraga yang terlepas bebas dari tubuhnya, langsung disodorkannya pada Jean**—**yang malah khusyuk melongo. Berdoa saja semoga itu mulut nggak sampai dihinggapi laler.

Empat orang remaja tanggung, plus satu orang pria yang kesemuanya masih jomblo, disuguhkan pemandangan badan polos Eren yang mengeluarkan aura samting**—**yang membuat perasaan salah satu (atau mungkin salah dua, atau salah tiga?) dari mereka jadi nggak jelas. Ah tenang saja, Eren memang melepas kaosnya, tapi celana olahraganya masih dia pakai kok. _Yaeyalah._

"Nih!"

_DUG**—**_

Oh, suara debaran jantung seorang anak Adam.

"Hey, Krischtein!" Eren merengut. Kaos olahraganya masih tergenggam di tangan, tepat di depan dada Jean. Namun, si rambut cokelat keabuan tidak meresponnya, malah terus melihat wajah Eren dengan muka agak _blushing. _Eren tak perduli karena mungkin saja Jean lagi nahan mules.

_DAG**—** DIG**—** DUG**—**_

_DUG DIG DAG DIG DUG DIG DAG**—** Suara sepatu kuda._

Lho? Jean sendiri heran. Entah kenapa debaran jantungnya bisa membuat Jean refleks bernyanyi**—**dalam hati.

Kesal dicuekin, Eren mengeluarkan jurus andalannya untuk menarik perhatian, dan..

_AAAHHHHH**—**!_

Cara kotor Eren berhasil. Semustinya, dia pantas mendapat _applause_ karena berhasil membuat Jean Krischtein mengeluarkan teriakan ala seme puber.

"Kenapa kau malah menginjak kakiku?!"

Eren melemparkan kaosnya, alhasil kaos naas itu jatuh tepat mengenai muka Jean.

"Eren, kauu**—**"

"Krischtein."

Oh celaka, Jean hampir melupakan suara itu. Mana dia pakai teriak ala chara _homoge_ dihadapan sang wali kelas segala. _Nyahok._

"Lepas kaosmu dan berikan pada Yeager. Lalu, Yeager**—**" Rivaille menghela napas sekilas. "Cucikan kaos olahraga Krischtein sampai bersih, sekarang!"

Sambil manyun Eren menerima kaos olahraga Jean. Setelah minta ijin pada Rivaille, sosok Eren yang bertelanjang dada keluar dari kantin untuk segera melaksanakan titah Rivaille, mencucikan kaos olahraga Jean sampai bersih!

Si rambut cokelat keabuan mengawasi sosok Eren sampai sosok pemuda itu menghilang dibalik pintu kantin.

Rivaille menghela napas. Sepertinya ritual minum kopi pahit tiap pagi, kali ini harus di_cancel_. Hasratnya buyar seketika. "Walau sekarang jam bebas, kembalilah kalian ke kelas olahraga Hanji."

"Baik, Sir!" Keempatnya siap-siap beranjak dari kantin.

"Dan kau, Krischtein."

"I- iya, Sir?"

"Pulang sekolah, datanglah ke ruanganku. Kau dan Yeager_**—**_kalian berdua akan mendapat hukuman 'istimewa'."

_Istimewa alias ambigu. Hukuman yang tak terdeteksi karena yang memberikannya adalah Rivaille. _

_Glek__**—**_

"B- baik!"

Sang guru dan ketiga temannya sudah meninggalkan kantin. Hanya tersisa Jean seorang. Ditatapnya kaos milik Eren. Setelah berdecak sekilas, bergegas dipakainya kaos itu. Postur Eren memang tak setinggi dirinya, walau begitu dia tahu betul kalau kaos olahraga Eren pasti muat di tubuhnya. Sewaktu kecil Eren sering bermain bersamanya, menginap di rumah Jean, tak jarang pula dia meminjamkan pakaiannya buat Eren, dan kali ini dia memakai kaos olahraga Eren.

Rasanya sungguh nostalgia.

Tapi pagi ini juga**—**dalam dua kali, dia membuat Eren naik pitam.

_Ck**—**!_

Jean mendecih kesal dan meninggalkan kantin dengan raut wajah kusut.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Trost. Enam tahun lalu._

"Di sebelah sini juga tidak ada, Eren."

"Di sebelah sini juga."

"Apa sebaiknya kita berpencar supaya lebih cepat? Tapi**—**" Erd**—**butler keluarga Krischtein**—**melihat sekeliling. Taman kota, tapi tampak buruk untuk menerima kehadiran bocah sepantaran Eren. Masalahnya, walau di luar terlihat asri, taman kota Trost terkenal sebagai tempat memadu kasih**—**di sudut-sudutnya, dan jika beruntung kau akan menemukan apa yang dimasudkan dengan 'itu'. "Apa… kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eren menggeleng tegas dan segera berlalu dari sisi Erd.

Pagi itu, hari kedua pasca kejadian di Shiganshina. Walaupun Eren sudah berulang kali menenangkannya, sang tuan muda tetap saja kembali pada pendiriannya. Jean juga masih bocah, seperti Eren, dan kabar mengenai Shiganshina masih belum dapat diterima dengan akal sehatnya. Posisi Eren sebenarnya sama, tapi tidak mungkin dia ikut bersedih bersama Jean karena bukankah hal itu malah makin memperburuk keadaan? Meski hati kecilnya tak dapat menampik kalau dia rindu pada**—**

Tapi dia juga tidak ingin membiarkan Jean terus bersedih, marah, sampai kabur dari rumah seperti sekarang ini.

"Tuan muda!" si rambut cokelat menelanjangi sekeliling. Sungguh dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. "Tuan muda Krisch**—**"

_Kresek**—**_

Batin Eren mencelos hebat. Jangan bilang kalau baru saja dia mendengar suara yang benar-benar tidak ingin didengarnya. Taman ini kan**—**

Seharusnya dia menolak saran Erd**—**untuk berpencar mencari Jean, tapi ini juga tanggung jawabnya. Baru saja hendak bersiap meninggalkan tempat 'menakutkan' itu, tangan kecilnya tertarik kearah semak-semak.

Hampir saja dia berteriak, apabila tidak cepat menyadari sosok yang membungkam mulutnya**—**Jean.

"Tuan muda, apa yang**—** Kenapa Anda bersembunyi di sini? Saya dan Paman Erd**—**"

"Berisik, Eren!" Baru saja dia melepaskan bekapan tangannya, malah disambut protes. "Aku sudah tahu!" Jean membenamkan kepala di kedua lututnya.

"Kami semua mencemaskan Anda. Kita pulang sekarang ya?" Eren berlutut dihadapan sosok mungil Jean.

"Pulanglah sendiri. Dan tolong bujuk Erd agar tidak menyebar _footman_ atau _bodyguard _untuk mencariku."

"Baiklah kalau itu yang Anda minta. Saya akan pulang sekarang juga!"

Batin Jean bagai tersayat-sayat. Dia bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa menahan kemauan Eren, walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin Eren pergi dari tempat itu. Sosok ibunya, sosok tante Carla, sosok Marco, dan kabar dari Shiganshina terus saja menjejali pikirannya. Satu demi satu mencoba masuk hingga Jean merasa sesak. Biasanya, Marco ada di sini, sosok yang menghiburnya dikala sedih. Sayangnya, harapan tak seperti kenyataan, dia sendiri di sini. Sepi.

"Saya akan pulang sekarang juga!" Eren kembali menekankan.

Jean tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

"Saya akan kembali ke kediaman keluarga Krischtein bersama Anda!"

_Eh, apa yang barusan didengarnya?_

Sontak tubuh Jean terasa terangkat. Sekuat tenaga Eren menarik kedua tangannya.

Jean salah. Dia tidak sendiri.

Ada Eren di sini.

Bersamanya.

Hening sejenak ketika sepasang muda-mudi melintas di depan semak-semak tempat mereka berdua sembunyi. Tidak ada yang aneh, mereka hanya bergandengan tangan. Namun terlihat si gadis menangis**—**entah karena apa**—**dan tiba-tiba tangisan itu terhenti ketika si pemuda mengecup keningnya.

Sebuah kecupan dapat membuat tangisan sirna, tergantikan dengan senyuman manis si gadis.

Lalu, keduanya beranjak pergi dari tempat Eren dan Jean berada**—**di balik semak-semak.

"Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf**—**"

Eren memecah kesunyian dengan kalimat yang sukar ditangkap oleh Jean.

_Minta maaf untuk apa? Bukannya dia yang semustinya meminta maaf?_

Pertanyaannya langsung terjawab ketika puncak kepalanya di sentuh oleh**—**

Bibir mungil Eren.

Sekilas.

_Apa yang…?_

Dan lagi-lagi Eren menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Soal**—** apa yang pemuda tadi lakukan untuk menenangkan si gadis, sungguh menggelitik perasaan saya, untuk**—**" Sedikit perasaan bersalah menyempil di hati Eren. "...menenangkan tuan muda. Jadi maaf kalau saya**—**"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Terimakasih. Perasaanku jadi lebih tenang sekarang."

Perkataan tulus dari Jean membuat senyuman Eren mengembang.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Tuan Muda."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Eren membuat sosok keras Jean jadi melunak. Tapi ada hal lain, sebuah perasaan ganjil menyempil dalam hati Jean yang belum terjawab saat itu juga.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"_Pulang sekolah, datanglah ke ruanganku. Kau dan Yeager. Kalian berdua akan mendapat hukuman 'istimewa'."_

Kalau saja itu bukan titah dari Sir Rivaille, Jean bakal langsung cabut balik ke asrama buat tidur.

Berasa nggak ada kerjaan banget?

_Embeer**—**_

Sedikit informasi, SMA Scouting merupakan sekolah sekaligus asrama**—**walau memiliki aturan yang cukup ketat, tidak mengharuskan murid di angkatan kedua dan ketiga untuk mengikuti kegiatan di luar sekolah semacam ekskul. Prioritas utama di SMA ini adalah mencetak prestasi di bidang akademis dan kedua barulah prestasi non-akademis, walau begitu SMA ini tetap mensupport kemajuan para siswanya dari segala aspek.

Yeah, lagipula Jean bukan tipikal ba-bi-bu yang demen kegiatan sepulang sekolah semacam ekskul, karena menurutnya hal semacam itu merepotkan. Toh, dia juga bukanlah Eren yang _prefer_ berpanas-panasan dan rela bercucuran keringat demi kecintaannya pada eksul Basket.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Eren…

Entah kenapa, walau sendari tadi Jean mencarinya, sosok itu belum dia temukan juga.

Bukan mau berbaik hati mencari Eren, tapi kalau Eren sampai lupa akan hukuman Rivaille, Jean juga bakal kena batunya. Sial. Semustinya dia bilang soal hukuman itu pada Eren sendari tadi, jadi tidak usah susah-susah mencari _cecunguk _satu itu dengan susah payah seperti sekarang.

Sayangnya Jean gengsi.

"Oi, pangeran kalut!"

Sesosok tinggi semampai memanggil Jean yang sibuk bolak-balik menjelajahi koridor kelas 2**—**demi mencari seorang Eren.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu**—**" Jean menghampirinya. "Ymir."

_Sebenarnya, ada alasan jelas sampai Ymir memanggilnya seperti itu._

Namun, secara refleks Jean menjaga jarak begitu dilihatnya sosok Mikasa berada tak jauh dari Ymir**—**sepertinya sedang berdiskusi dengan beberapa teman**—**di meja guru.

Mikasa, sosok yang sampai sekarang**—**walau sedikit**—**masih menyempil di hatinya. Jean menyukai Mikasa dan pernah menembaknya dua kali, namun terus berujung dengan penolakan. Menurut kabar angin, Mikasa menyukai Eren. Meski kenyataannya si pemuda bermata emerald menyukai Mikasa hanya dalam porsi seorang teman, tidak lebih. Itu jugalah yang membuat Jean kesal dan tanpa kompromi**—**kerap**—**memancing kekisruhan dengan Eren, hal kecilpun bisa menjadi besar. Naas memang, hari ini mereka apes. Aksi gelut itu berujung dengan bonus 'hukuman' dari Sir Rivaille sebagai penutup acara.

Meski dia sadar betul, kesesalannya pada Eren tidak hanya berawal dari situ, tapi…

"Haha**—**" Ymir nyengir kuda. "Kau mencari Eren?"

Dahi Jean bekernyit.

"Ehm, yah**—** perlu kau tahu kalau aku punya _sixthsense._"

Sayangnya, Jean tidak menggubis lawakan ala Ymir.

"Bercanda, wajahmu jangan dibuat kusut gitu dong." Si gadis berambut hitam memperkecil volume suaranya. "Aku dikasih tahu sama Bertholdt!"

_Sialan._

Bertholdt dan mulut embernya.

Tapi berhubung Ymir**—**sepupu Bertholdt**—**demen sama gosip, Jean memaafkan Bertholdt karena dia yakin betul kalau Bertholdt-lah yang dipaksa membocorkan soal kejadian di kantin tadi pagi.

_Yasudahlah._

"Kudengar, kalian bakal dapat hukuman 'istimewa' dari Sir Rivaille."

Jean menghela napas. Dia tak sanggup memikirkan hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Rivaille.

"Kalau kau mencari Eren, eh- tadi aku sempat berpapasan dengan Armin, sepertinya dia menuju ke tempat Eren di halaman belakang. Dia bilang, Eren sedang menunggu jemuran kering, huh? Maksudnya apa?"

_Untuk apa Armin menemui Eren?_

"Bukan apa-apa." Jean hendak berlalu, menoleh ke arah Ymir sekilas. "Oh ya, thanks**—** dan kalau kau mencari Christa, dia sudah lebih dulu pergi ke ruang klub drama bersama Sasha."

Sama sepertinya, Jean juga bisa membaca pikiran Ymir**—**yang membuat gadis itu nyengir kikuk.

"TATAKAE JEAN!"

Ymir berteriak lantang disela-sela kepergian Jean, namun si rambut cokelat keabuan tak menggubrisnya. Ymir apabanget**—**

.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja.

Persis seperti yang dikatakan Ymir, ada Armin di situ. Si pemuda berambut _blonde_ tertawa garing mendapati kedatangan Jean**—**takut kalau aksi yang barusan dia lakukan tertangkap basah.

"Ada apa, Jean?"

Mata cokelat keemasan Jean menatap Eren yang tidur terduduk sambil bersandar pada dinding**—**seragam Eren nampak basah karena keringat, tatapan mata itu beralih pada kaos olahraga miliknya ada dalam genggaman Eren, dan pandangan mata itupun terhenti pada sosok Armin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Armin menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan gelagat aneh.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu?"

"Oh, hanya kamera." Armin memperlihatkan benda yang dibawanya.

Yeah, dia tahu betul kalau Armin ketua klub koran sekolah. Tapi yang jadi masalah, Jean masih penasaran dengan tujuan Armin ada di situ.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu…" Jean mengambil jeda sejenak. "Pada Eren?"

"_Kh**—**_ Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" yang ditanya malah tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa lihat…"

Pandangan Jean mengikuti sosok Armin yang membungkuk di hadapan Eren**—**dalam posisi masih tertidur.

"Wajahnya polos sekali. Apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu kalau dia kenapa-napa**—**walau kalian malah lebih sering bertengkar?"

Hanya tinggal sejengkal tangan, bibir Armin hampir menyentuh kening Eren. Armin tertawa. Dia nampak puas menjahili Jean, dan membuat wajah si rambut cokelat keabuan menjadi kusut.

"Jagalah _Putri Tidur _untukku. Kalau kau nggak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, akan kuculik dia dari sisimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pergi dulu, berjuanglah untuk menjalani hukuman 'istimewa' dari Sir Rivaille. Semoga, kalian nggak jadi 'belok' setelahnya."

Jean masih dalam posisi sukar mencerna kata-kata Armin. Dan, baru saja Armin berlalu, Eren terbangun**—**setengah sadar sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Miris memang, dia tak menyadari kalau keningnya 'hampir' saja dilumat Armin. Tapi seandainya, Armin melakukan aksi 'lebih dari itu' pada Eren**—**tanpa disuruhpun**—**Jean tak akan tinggal diam.

_Tunggu!_**  
**

Buat apa dia melindungi Eren?

Memang Eren**—**bisa dianggap**—**sobat masa kecilnya, tapi mereka kan bermusuhan. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, kecupan 'nyaris banget' dari Armin di kening Eren tadi membuat perasaan Jean menjadi campur aduk. Yeah, Armin hampir mengecup kening Eren, dan itu**—**

_Menyebalkan!_

Entah kenapa dia jadi teringat kejadian enam tahun lalu. Eren mengecup keningnya karena saat itu Jean kalut luar biasa. Ajaibnya, kecupan itu membuat perasaan Jean menjadi lebih tenang.

"Uhn**—** Kirschtein?" Eren mencoba bangkit dan melihat ke sekeliling. "Ah, kaosnya**—**"

"Ada padaku." Jean memperlihatkan kaos olahraga miliknya, lalu mengaitkan kaos itu di pinggangnya. "Tapi aku nggak akan berterimakasih padamu."

_Aku juga tak akan melakukannya, _batin Eren mencelos.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang untuk menerima 'hadiah'**—**"

Alis Eren naik sebelah.

"Kau pikir hukumanmu hanya mencuci baju? Sepulang sekolah kita masih harus menerima hukuman 'istimewa' dari Sir Rivaille."

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Kau sendiri tidur pulas! Pasrah banget, macam orang yang minta di_raep_!"

"Hah? Apa katamu**—**?" Eren menatap Jean dengan wajah tegang, matanya membelalak. "Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan sewaktu aku tidur?"

Gantian Jean melotot. Semisal iyapun, Armin-lah yang 'hampir' melakukannya, dan bukan Jean!

"Demi Titan Lekong! Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kamu, Eren! Arggh**—**! Buat apa aku malah berdebat denganmu kalau hukuman Sir Rivaille masih menunggu di sana?!" tanpa kompromi, Jean berlari meninggalkan Eren.

"Ah! Tunggu aku, Krischtein!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan…

Sampailah mereka di depan pintu kayu yang nampak berat**—**ruangan Rivaille.

"K- kau siap, Krischtein?"

Pertanyaan Eren lebih mirip mempelai gugup yang akan memasuki altar perkawinan.

"Kau meledekku, huh?" Keringat sebiji jagung jatuh di pelipis Jean.

Mereka tahu betul hukuman yang diberikan Rivaille pada murid-murid didiknya**—**yang melakukan kesalahan fatal**—**terlalu ajaib! Namanya juga, hukuman 'istimewa'. Para siswa kenal betul dengan istilah menakutkan tersebut.

Contohnya saja Reiner. Sewaktu dia telat masuk kelas dan berusaha memanjat tembok sekolah. Christa mengetahui aksinya, tapi tidak melapor pada guru. Sayangnya, rahasia itu tak bertahan lama, murid lain memberitahukan rahasia Reiner dan Chirsta. Alhasil keduanya mendapat hukuman 'istimewa' dari Rivaille. Reiner diharuskan berteriak-teriak di tengah lapangan sambil berkata, 'AKU CINTA KAMU CHRISTA!', sedangkan Christa yang menjadi partner berjemur di lapangan menahan malu karena hal itu. Tapi untunglah, mereka batal jadi bahan gosip karena Ymir dengan tenaga kulinya siap sedia menghajar siapapun yang berani mengaku cinta pada Christa**—**termasuk Reiner, walau itu adalah hukuman dari Rivaille.

Ymir masih beruntung, aksi tonjok-menonjoknya tidak sampai mendapat hukuman 'istimewa' ala Rivaille karena wali kelasnya adalah Hanji yang memberikan hukuman 'khas' lain, seperti minum jamu**—**yang menurut kabar, rasanya amburadul karena itu racikan Hanji sendiri**—**selama seminggu dengan tambahan bertumpuk-tumpuk _paper_, selama Ymir diskors. Entah lebih sadis mana?

Lalu ada Armin dan Connie yang mendapat hukuman tidur bareng selama seminggu. Sebenarnya tidur bersamanya tidak apa-apa, tapi yang jadi masalah, tidur 'harus' dalam posisi kelonan bareng dengan menempatkan mereka dalam kamar khusus yang dipasang CCTV. Jadi, kalau mereka menolaknya atau berbuat aneh-aneh, semua akan terekam dalam CCTV. Seminggu setelah hukuman, malah berakibat aneh pada mereka. Keduanya jadi lebih akrab**—**bisa juga dibilang mesra.

Jean dan Eren meneguk ludah.

"P- permisi, Sir." Eren mengetuk pintu kayu beberapa kali.

Tak ada jawaban.

"I- ini kami, Krischtein dan Yeager."

Terdengar langkah kaki, pintu berderit, lalu terbuka. Muncullah sosok minimalis**—**baik eskpresi maupun tinggi badan**—**Rivaille dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah."

Segera mereka mengikuti perintah sang guru terhormat. Pintu kembali ditutup.

Ruangan itu rapi**—**nampak sekali jika Rivaille rajin membersihkannya, tapi hal tersebut tidak membuat Jean dan Eren merasa nyaman. Jantung mereka berdegup tak beraturan, menanti hukuman perdana dari Rivaille**—**yang katanya istimewa.

"Minta maafpun tidak akan kuterima," Rivaille bersandar di meja dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada sambil menghadap ke arah dua murid didikannya. "Tapi, aku akan membuat penawaran**—**"

Wajah keduanya memucat.

"Kau ingin hukuman apa, Krischtein?"

"I- itu**—**"

Eren menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan ekspresi tegang.

"Hukuman berat atau ringan?"

"R- ringan, Sir!"

Mau berat atau ringan, semuanya 'jelas-jelas' jebakan Rivaille. Tapi, tak menjawab sama saja makin mempersuram keadaan. Yah memang, tak ada jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Rivaille. Setidaknya, 'ringan' lebih baik dari 'berat', bukankah begitu?

Dan kedua anak Adam dihadapannya sadar betul, baru saja sang guru terhormat menaikkan bibirnya**—**Rivaille tersenyum**—**walau hanya 0,00000001 senti!

_Oh__**—**_

Jean membuat Rivaille puas.

Maksudnya,' jawaban' dari Jean membuatnya puas.

"Dan kau Yeager**—**"

"I- iya, Sir!"

Gantian Jean menatap Eren. Wajah Jean tak kalah tegang.

"Setuju dengan pendapat, Krischtein?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Kuminta, kau dan Krischtein berpelukan."

_Inikah yang dinamakan hukuman ringan?_

Melihat Jean yang malah terbengong-bengong**—**dengan inisiatifnya**—**Eren merangkul bahu Jean dengan sebelah tangan hingga membuat badan jangkung Jean hampir terjengkang.

"Yeager, kau sudah SMA**—** _Ck! _Apa harus kuajari agar kau bisa membedakan antara pelukan dan rangkulan?" Rivaille menyulut protes. "Hei, Krischtein. Kau dengar ucapanku?"

Sepertinya, teguran Rivaille sukses membuyarkan pikiran Jean yang tadinya _blank _sepersekian detik.

"Anda serius?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Rivaille. Hanya ada wajah datar dengan aura menusuk, siap melumat siapapun yang membangkangnya**—**termasuk Jean.

Si rambut cokelat keabuan menafsirakannya sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Entah, memang otak Jean lagi konslet atau apa, sekelebat pikiran melintas dibenaknya.

_Rasanya kalau pelukan itu dilakukan bersama Eren, tidak jadi masalah._

Di sisi lain, batin Eren bergumul hebat.

_Haruskah drama kelonan Armin dan Connie terulang?__  
_

Sebenarnya dia sudah berusaha menjauhkan tangannya yang masih mengelayuti bahu Jean, tapi si rambut cokelat keabuan malah menarik tangan Eren untuk kembali ke posisi semula**—**di atas bahu Jean, dan tak membiarkan rangkulan tangan Eren lepas dari situ barang sekejap saja.

"E- eh, Krischtein. Soal ini kau nggak serius kan…?"

Raut wajah Jean saat itu menakutkan, lebih mirip orang kerasukan**—**penuh nafsu.

Sekuat tenaga Eren mencoba mundur, namun Jean dengan kasarnya mengunci gerakan tangan Eren yang satu lagi. Dalam sekejap, tangan kanan Jean berpindah ke rambut _brunnete_ Eren, perlahan diselusurinya helaian rambut itu dengan jari-jarinya, ada sensasi yang menggelitik dalam diri Eren ketika jemari besar Jean terhenti di sekitar tengkuknya, dan**—**

_BRAK**—**!_

Pintu masuk ruang kerja Rivaille terbuka lebar.

"Rivaille! Aku sudah membawakan**—**" omongan Hanji terhenti begitu mendapati pemandangan ganjil dihadapannya. Posisi Jean dan Eren saat itu sungguh nanggung dan _awkward, _membuat siapapun**—**minus Rivaille**—**yang melihatnya, pasti berpikiran yang 'iya-iya'.

Wajah Jean dan Eren pucat pasi. Semisal Hanji menyebarkan soal ini, nama baik mereka bisa langsung coreng moreng dalam hitungan jam**—**di antara teman-teman sekelas, bahkan satu sekolah.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi? Jelaskan padaku, Rivaille!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Eren kembali ke kantin masih dengan bertelanjang dada. Entah itu cuek, lupa, atau dia sudah lelah karena mencucikan kaos olahraga milik Jean yang noda nistanya tak mau hilang.

Sama saja seperti 15 menit yang lalu, kantin masih sepi**—**lagipula ini masih pagi, hanya ada Reiner dan Bertholdt**—**ketua dan wakil ketua kelas 2-2**—**di pojokan. Biasanya sih ya, kalau mojok-mojok begitu, mereka lagi main UNO bareng tanpa sepengetahuan guru.

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, Bertholdt berhasil membuat Reiner kalah telak dengan _wild card_-nya.

Tapi Eren kan tidak bermaksud menonton aksi mojok berdua mereka.

"Kau lihat buburku nggak?"

_Eren membuat kokoro terharu karena bubur yang dibawanya, bukan semata-mata cameo buat fic belaka. Eren menghargai makanan apapun**—**terlebih masakan ibunya._

"Tadi aku taruh di atas meja Armin, sebelum Sir Rivaille memintaku mencucikan kaos olahraga milik Krischtein. Tapi sekarang, buburnya nggak ada**—**"

Bertholdt mencoba mengingat-ingat. Masalahnya, dia diminta kembali ke pelajaran olahraga bersama Armin dan Connie**—**suram karena Reiner yang beralasan minta ijin ke UKS malah mengajaknya main UNO bareng di kantin. Sama sekali dia tak bisa mengingat soal bubur.

"Jean yang menghabiskannya," timpal Reiner masih berkutat dengan tumpukan UNO.

"Oh, Krischtein yang**—**" Eren menggebrak meja hingga kartu yang disusun Reiner berserakan. "Krischtein menghabiskan buburku?!"

"Ketimbang nggak ada yang makan, bisa mubazir katanya."

"…"

Yah, mau gimana lagi, Eren terima nasib saja.

_Lho, Eren pasrah?_

* * *

**A/N **Haluuu 'v')/ Saya author baru**—**walau akun sudah cukup lama**—**di sini.

Ah, sesuatu banget Eren manggil nama Jean : 'Krischtein' /apacoba/

Sebenarnya dari awal, saya gregetan sekali pengin nulis soal chara SnK dan entah kenapa WB melulu sampai kokoro nyesek. Dan alhasil, Jean-Eren ini tertuang dalam tulisan dan jadi fic pertama saya /sobsob/

Kenapa saya ngangkat soal Jean? Uhm**—** karena Jean kebayang terus dipikiran saya, dengan Eren sebagai uke-nya /lah/ **—**walau memang, Eren di sini berasa OOC dan pasrah sekali /nyengir ala Titan/

Tapi ternyata, masih banyak yang belum terjawab... dan soal reaksi Hanji selanjutnya... apakah...  
Alhasil ceritanya jadi TBC**—**padahal baru dimulai :')  
Dilanjutkah atau...? /gulingguling/

Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje gini dan ada salah-salah kata, sekian dulu dari saya. RnR?


	2. Guilty

"**Pokoknya yang kalah, harus berlagak seperti monyet!"**

_Shiganshina, tujuh tahun lalu._

Seperti biasa, dataran di kota itu bergerak—lebih tepatnya berguncang. Eren kecil ingat betul apa kata ibunya. Jangan kemana-mana, tetaplah pada posisimu, dan jauhi pepohonan tinggi.

Eren membungkukkan badannya di antara semak-semak—beruntung karena tidak banyak pepohonan tinggi di situ.

Semenit… Dua menit…

Sepertinya situasi sudah membaik?

Masih dalam posisi mengendap-endap, perlahan disisirnya keadaan sekitar. Mata kehijauan yang indah itu berbau dengan hijaunya padang rumput Shiganshina, mencari seorang—

"Tuan muda, Bodt—!" Eren mendesis.

Beruntung, yang dipanggil langsung refleks. Marco bergegas menghampiri Eren sambil mengendap-endap.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Marco mengangguk, memastikan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Saya baik-baik saja."

"Lalu Jean—"

Perkataan Marco terhenti. Dari balik semak-semak, keduanya menerawang sosok bocah berambut cokelat keabuan yang berlarian-kesana kemari tanpa memperdulikan pakaiannya yang kotor terkena debu.

"Sepertinya— Tuan Muda Krischtein tidak apa-apa," sahut Eren—kontras dengan wajahnya yang nampak cemas saat melihat sosok Jean.

"Baiklah. Permainan dilanjutkan!"

Marco menarik tangan Eren untuk segera menjauhi tempat itu—menuju ke tempat Jean.

Satu… Dua… Tiga…

"Benteng berhasil direbut!" Sorak keduanya menepuk pohon di belakang Jean.

"Ah— Menyebalkan!" umpat Jean.

"Nah Jean, petak umpet kami menangkan." Marco terkekeh sekilas sambil mengeluarkan sepotong pisang dari saku celananya. "Sekarang, berdiri dengan lututmu, kedua tangan terangkat, sandarkan punggungmu di pohon, dan—"

Sekejap saja, mulut Jean sudah terjejal pisang.

"Mmph— Kenapa bukan kau saja Marco?"

"Aku sudah kalah beberapa kali, memang rasanya tidak menyenangkan—" Marco menatap Eren yang sibuk terkekeh di sampingnya. "Eren yang belum. Kau benar-benar kuat Eren."

"Hmmp— Lain kali akan kubuat kau seperti ini, Eren!" seru Jean kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Anda, tidak akan bisa."

"Kau yakin sekali? Hmp— kita lihat saja! Sekalipun aku harus menunggu enam sampai tujuh tahun!"

"Oh ya?" Eren berlutut dihadapan Jean. "Tapi Anda benar-benar…"

Jean mendapati seringai jahil dari sudut bibir si rambut cokelat.

"…mengingatkan saya pada nyemot—"

* * *

**Kokoro**

**By Kajika Louisa**

**Guilty**

.

.

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama**

**Warning: Rate-T. OOC. AU. Romance. Humor. BL. Jean-Eren.**

Bahasa 'ajaib' di cerita ini dan sifat para chara, kurang lebih berpatokan pada chara yang bersangkutan. Dan soal nama keluarga Eren, saya ngikutin officialnya, jadilah Eren Yeager. Maaf buat yang yang udah sreg sama nama Eren Jaeger ketimbang Eren Yeager.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tanya apa yang sedang terjadi? Lihat saja sendiri."

Hanji menatap dua anak malang yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan mata berkaca-kaca—mirip Titan yang minta dielus-elus.

"Sir Hanji—"

"Miss Hanji—"

_Lho?_

Kesampingkan dulu gender Hanji yang memang tertulis 'Hanji' di data guru. Para murid sudah membiasakan diri dengan itu. 'Sir' atau 'Miss' terserah saja. Di sisi lain, Hanji berasa maskulin dipanggil 'Sir', dan merasa dihormati dipanggil 'Miss'. Nyentrik memang guru yang satu ini.

"Kau nggak kasihan sama mereka, Rivaille?"

"Huh—?" dengan posisi seksi ehm- maksudnya masih bersadar di depan meja dengan kedua tangan terlipat, alis Rivaille bertaut menerawang kedua anak didiknya. "Bukankah kuminta kalian berpelukan? Bukan dorong-dorongan macam ibu-ibu yang rebutan baju diskon."

Yah— Seperti yang dilihat Hanji sebelumnya, posisi Jean dan Eren bisa dibilang nanggung.

Tangan kiri Jean mencoba mengunci sebelah tangan Eren dan tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Eren. Sedangkan Eren dengan tangan kirinya—sekuat tenaga—menahan badan Jean agar tidak menyosornya.

"Ta- Tapi, Sir—" Eren megap-megap mirip ikan mas koki dalam akuarium.

"Peluk dia sekarang, Krischtein!"

_BRUK_—

Eren terjatuh di dada Jean, setelah—dengan nistanya—Rivaille menyengkat dengkul bocah malang itu. Dan terbius oleh kediktatoran Rivaille, secara refleks Jean memeluk tubuh Eren.

Bisa dilihatnya Eren seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan setelah diajak nonton _obake_, tubuh itu bergetar hebat dalam pelukan Jean.

"Kemarikan berkas-berkas yang kau bawakan untuk rapat nanti," sang guru berpostur minimalis kembali ke meja kerjanya, mengambil tempat duduk, dan berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas yang disodorkan oleh Hanji.

Naas.

Hanji tak bisa berbuat lebih. Hanya saja, masih tersimpan jelas di brankas memorinya. Betapa Rivaille yang dikenalnya dulu—saat menjadi guru baru—sangat polos. Walau sifat kaku Rivaille masih saja menempel.

"Satu lagi—" sekilas si mata elang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jean dan Eren yang berpelukan kaku di salah satu sudut ruangan. "Jangan macam-macam!"

_Hah?_

_HAAAAH_—?

_Oh Sir, plis deh, ini udah 'macam-macam'. Lalu kita disuruh 'macam-macam' yang seperti apalagi? _Jean membatin dongkol.

Setelah itu hening.

Hening—

Hening banget.

.

"Ngghh—"

_Dan terdengarlah suarah desahan._

_._

"Krischtein…"

_Yang asalnya dari Eren..._

.

"Napasku sesak, tolong longgarkan pelukanmu."

_Oh, tenyata pelukan Jean terlalu erat hingga membuatnya sesak. _

.

Dasar!

Eren dan suara ambigunya yang membuat pembaca kecewa karena scene yang diharapkan, tidak terjadi.

.

Sontak Jean melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia juga baru sadar kalau sudah memeluk Eren seerat itu.

"_Entschuldigung__—"_

"_Danke."_ Eren kembali mengatur napasnya.

Hening lagi.

Di sudut sana—di meja kerja—Rivaille dan Hanji sibuk berdiskusi dengan suara minimalis. Di sisi lain Jean dan Eren masih dengan hukuman 'istimewa'nya.

Berpelukan.

Lagipula, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menerima hukuman tambahan dari Rivaille, jika mereka menolak hukuman 'istimewa' ini.

_DEG_—

Eren tak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya. Siapapun yang berpelukan seperti ini—dalam waktu yang lama—pasti akan merasakan 'sesuatu'—entah apa itu. Walaupun keduanya laki-laki.

Apalagi posisi Eren saat itu, menempel erat pada dada Jean. Wajahnya merah padam—walau dia yakin betul kalau Jean tak akan mengetahuinya.

Sekelebat pikiran menyempil dibenaknya.

Sebenarnya Eren juga penasaran dengan ekspresi Jean saat itu. Apakah sama seperti dirinya?

_DEG_— _DEG_—

Suara debaran jantung.

Dirinyakah?

_DEG_— _DEG_— _DEG_—

Bukan.

"Uhm- Krischtein…" Eren menegadah, berusaha menatap wajah Jean.

"Apa?!" yang dipanggil mendesis kasar.

"Jantungmu berdegup kencang…"

"B- Berisik, Eren!"

"Pffft_—_"

"Kau mentertawakanku?"

"Nggak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Cuma rasanya kangen—"

"Huh?"

"Krischtein yang sekarang, beda dengan Krischtein yang dulu kukenal. Kalau bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Pastinya sejak kejadian itu, sampai kapanpun, kau akan terus memusuhiku. Kita nggak pernah akur— Hmmp—"

Perkataan Eren terputus, Jean menenggelamkan wajah si rambut kecoklatan ke depan dadanya—lagi. Dia tidak ingin mendengar soal itu, terlebih dari Eren. Demi apa hari ini Eren cerewet sekali?

Sepertinya, Eren salah ngomong.

Eren memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau sobat mungilnya, menjadi seperti sosok seperti ini. Tinggi, tampan, menyebalkan, eh—

_Tampan?_

Kenapa dia bisa berfikir seperti itu?

_Dan Krischtein juga suka pisang_—

Eren baru menyadari—karena sejak tadi gugup—kalau aroma pisang terus menguar di sekelilingnya—yang berasal dari seragam Jean.

_Sepertinya aroma deterjen baru. _Eren membatin yakin.

Baguslah. Dia bisa memecah ke-_awkward-_an ini dengan mendiskusikan deterjen baru—siapa tahu deterjen itu cocok juga kalau dia pakai.

"Hei, Krischtein."

"Apalagi, huh?" kali ini gantian Jean menegadah padanya—menatap langsung pada manik mata Eren.

_Ayo Eren! Pecahkan keheningan! Tanyakan padanya soal…_

'_Deterjen beraroma pisang!'_

"Dadamu bidang—"

Alis Jean terangkat sebelah. "Kau napsu sama dadaku?"

_Lho?_

_Lho? Lho? Lho? Lho? Lhoooooo?_

_BLUSH_—_!_

"B- b- bukaaann…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau ngomong soal dada bidang, bukan pisang!"

_Wait—_

Entah kenapa otak dan mulut Eren nggak bisa sinkron.

"Eren… lihat aku!"

Wajah merah padam Eren menengadah.

_Sial. Demi apa Eren jadi unyu begini? _Batin Jean mencelos.

"K- Krischtein- A- aku… aku… aku tahu kalau dadamu bidang dan kau suka pisang—"

Lagi-lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya—Eren salah ngomong.

"Oi, kalian berisik!" Rivaille mulai jengah dengan kericuhan kecil dihadapannya—yang sebenarnya tidak begitu jelas dia dengar. "Hukumannya mau kutambah?"

Hanji mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sir—" Jean menginterupsi.

Dan sepertinya, prediksi Hanji tepat.

"Eren pingsan."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jean mengurut-urut dahinya.

Ruangan Rivaille sepi. Hanya terdengar suara detak jam, dan dengkuran Eren.

Yep, Eren.

Setelah pingsan tadi, bocah itu malah tertidur pulas dan susah dibangunkan.

Alhasil Jean yang ketiban apes.

Pertama, tidak mungkin dia menggendong Eren yang tidur pulas sampai ke gedung asrama mereka di lantai lima, mana tangganya manual pula—nyiksa kokoro banget, dan sebelum mencapai asrama, Jean harus melewati halaman sekolah yang luasnya amit-amit—

Kedua, karena hal pertama tadi, Jean jadi _babysitter _cabutan—menjaga Eren yang tidurnya kayak kebo. Masih untung Rivaille sudi meminjamkan ruang kerjanya—yang juga merangkap sebagai kamar guru—untuk mereka, selama Rivaille ikut rapat.

Ketiga, hukuman 'istimewa' tadi tidak dianggap hukuman oleh Rivaille. Pelukan tadi hanya 'bonus' _scene _katanya. Dan hukuman sebenarnya—sesuai mandat Rivaille pada Hanji—akan diberikan oleh Hanji, lusa depan.

_Menyebalkan_—

_ARRRGGGHHH_—_!_

"…Krischtein…"

Jean menoleh pada sosok rambut cokelat yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa.

_Eren ngelindur?_

Perlahan dia mendekati Eren, lalu mengunci posisi Eren yang berada di bawahnya.

Mungkin kalau si rambut cokelat itu bangun, Jean bakal dia hajar habis-habisan. Tapi sayangnya, itu tak terjadi.

"Bangun Eren— Kau mau kupukul sampai bangun, huh?"

Tak ada jawaban di sana.

"Atau bibirmu mau kucium?"

_Ck_— Jean menepuk jidatnya.

Kenapa pikiran ala om om _sukebe _muncul disituasi macam ini? Dia sudah berusaha menjejalkan soal—betapa dia pernah tergila-gila pada si cantik itu—Mikasa, namun hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada Eren, Eren, dan Eren di situ.

Tapi sejak kapan?

"…Maafkan aku, Krischtein—"

"…"

"Aku tahu, sampai kapanpun…" sebutir airmata jatuh di sudut mata Eren yang masih terpejam.

Jean ingat betul, kalimat itu sama persis dengan yang Eren ucapkan sewaktu mereka dihukum Rivaille tadi—sewaktu Jean memeluknya.

Dada Jean berangsur nyeri.

"…kau akan terus memusuhiku…"

"Hentikan, Eren!"

"Maafkan aku, sungguh—" disusul dengan buliran-buliran airmata yang selanjutnya sukses membanjiri kedua pipi Eren.

Sebenarnya, siapa yang lebih sakit?

Erenkah atau Jean?

Namun, si pemuda berambut cokelat keabuan juga belum mengetahui jawabannya. Kejadian enam tahun lalu di Shiganshina benar-benar membuat perasaanya remuk redam.

Bukankah dari awal hanya Jean yang merasa sedih? Tapi kenapa Eren juga? Bahkan dalam igauan, Eren meminta maaf padanya.

.

_"Soal__**—**__ apa yang pemuda tadi lakukan untuk menenangkan si gadis, sungguh menggelitik perasaan saya, untuk…__menenangkan tuan muda. Jadi maaf kalau saya__**—**__"_

.

Sekelebat sosok Eren kecil dan kalimat yang Eren ucapkan enam tahun lalu, terlintas dalam benak Jean.

Si kecil Eren yang mengecup keningnya saat Jean kalut luar biasa, dan kecupan itu membuat perasaan Jean menjadi lebih tenang.

Jemari Jean mengusap airmata Eren yang terus mengalir. Bau mint dari shampoo yang Eren pakai menggelitik hidungnya_**—**_aroma itu membuat Jean secara refleks mendekat, dan mendaratkan kecupannya di kening Eren. Persis seperti yang Eren lakukan padanya enam tahun lalu.

Jean mengangkat wajahnya, sejenak ditatapnya wajah polos Eren_**—**_airmatanya sudah mengering.

_Apakah perasaan Eren sudah tenang? _

Entahlah, si rambut cokelat itu masih tertidur.

"Kau minta maaf padaku. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu… Apakah kau memaafkanku untuk ini?"

Jean mendaratkan kecupannya sekali lagi. Namun kali ini, kecupan itu mendarat di—

Bibir Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang mereka ketahui. Hukuman 'istimewa' untuk Jean dan Eren ditunda sampai lusa—sampai-sampai Armin kecewa berat karena tak mendapat berita spektakuler soal hukuman 'istimewa' Rivaille, untuk klub korannya.

Padahal, mereka tak tahu kalau Jean dan Eren sudah mendapat hukuman 'bonus' yang membuat keduanya jadi aneh setelahnya. Seperti saat…

"Senior Yeager, ajari kami soal pengajuan beasiswa dong. Yang ini— bidang studi pilihan diisi apa saja?"

"Pisang studi?"

"Bidang studi, Kak—"

"Pisang?"

"…"

.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Jean juga mengalami...

"Eren, aku dapat lollipop dari kantin nih—"

Si rambut cokelat menangkap lollipop yang baru saja dilempar dengan mata berbinar—Eren memang mirip bocah yang langsung _sumringah_ saat dikasi permen, bergegas dilahapnya permen pemberian Bertholdt.

Tak jauh dari situ, sepasang mata cokelat keemasan mengawasi gerak-gerik lidah Eren—mirip serigala liar yang perlahan mengincar mangsa.

"Jean…"

"Kenapa, Reiner?"

"Kau serius?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau minum es teh yang sudah kau campur pakai kecap—"

"HUEEKKK—!"

.

Dan sore itu, sepertinya sama saja…

"Hei lihat yang kubawa!"

Para member klub basket langsung mengerubungi Bertholdt dan Reiner—ketua dan wakil ketua tim basket mereka.

_Sepertinya, Bertholdt dan Reiner eksis sekali—dan sehati—menjadi ketua dan wakil._

"Wow— _Cupcake _pisang! Dapat darimana, Ketua?"

"Ufufu— siswi di klub memasak membuatkan khusus buat kita."

"Pasti, Ketua pakai pelet ya?"

"Nggak lah plis— Aku dari sananya udah ganteng, banyak fans pula."

_Ah elah, miapah Bertholdt narsis?_

Member yang lain terbahak-bahak.

Eren baru saja sampai di lapangan basket _outdoor_, langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya. "Eh, _cupcake?_" Eren memecah gelak tawa mereka.

"Iya senior, kita dapat dari klub memasak. _Cupcake _pisang!"

"_Cupcake _bidang? Rasa macam apa itu?"

"Pisang."

"Bidang?"

"…"

"Ereeen—" Satu getokan mesra dari Reiner, mendarat di ubun-ubun Eren, dan lagi-lagi terdengarlah gelak tawa dari para member basket.

.

Tapi rupanya, seseorang tidak ikut terbawa keceriaan itu. Jean berdecih melewati kerumunan siswa-siswa di depan mading—entah apa yang mereka ributkan. Begitu sampai di sisi lapangan basket, dia bersandar di bawah pohon rindang, wajahnya kusut mirip benang ruwet.

"Halo pangeran kalut!"

Lagi-lagi, julukan Ymir memang tepat sasaran.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul, seenak udelnya duduk petakilan di sebelah Jean—yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa mendapati Ymir yang seperti itu.

Jean curiga, jangan-jangan dia dibuntutin Ymir sejak keluar dari toilet.

"Hei lihat yang kubawa!"

_Ini miapah cara Ymir sama Bertholdt ngomong pakai gaya yang sama? Apa karena mereka sepupuan? Bisa jadi_—

"Nggak mau."

"Hoi, aku kan belom selesai ngomong—" Ymir merogoh saku celananya.

Oh sebagai catatan, sistem seragam untuk siswa laki-laki dan perempuan di sekolah ini sama. Atasan kemeja putih tulang dan bagian bawahnya celana panjang gelap. Kata kepala sekolah tercinta, supaya sama rata—apalagi celana panjang memudahkan siswi bergerak kapanpun, termasuk saat ekskul.

"Kau mau yang mana? Stroberi, jeruk, atau— yang beraroma cinta?"

_Apaan beraroma cinta? _

Jean mendelik, menatap satu-persatu amplop warna-warni yang dipelihatkan oleh Ymir.

"Sudah kubilang, aku nggak mau. Kau ambil saja semuanya."

Ymir berdecak. "Ayolah Jean, ini surat cinta yang kesekian kali dan kau tolak semuanya. Setidaknya balas perasaan mereka, sekalipun itu penolakan—"

Kokoro Jean terasa sakit.

Demi apa dia kerap dapat tumpukan surat cinta, tapi Mikasa sekalipun tak meliriknya? Sekarang, jantungnya malah jedag-jedug setiap melihat sosok Eren—sekalipun yang dilihatnya hanya kaos kaki Eren yang nggak dicuci seminggu.

Dan terjawab sudah, kenapa Ymir dekat dengan Jean. Ymir-lah 'cupid penyampai cinta' siswi-siswi SMA Scouting pada Jean. Walau, yeah— jawaban Jean selalu nggak.

"Kau bawa pulpen?"

Ymir menyodorkan pulpen, sekaligus amplop-amplop berisi surat tadi pada Jean.

_Sret_— _Sret_— _Sret_—

Bunyi goresan pulpen di atas surat. Dalam semenit pulpen dan amplop berisi surat kembali pada Ymir.

Gadis itu _kepo _akut, dibacanya sebuah surat—ada balasan dari Jean di situ.

.

_Danke. _

_Tapi maaf, aku nggak bisa menerima perasaanmu._

_Setelah lulus, aku mau fokus karir dulu._

_- Jean Krischtein -_

.

Pfffft—

Ymir menahan tawanya. Untuk seorang penerus Krischtein, jawaban itu terkesan kaku banget.

"Oh ya, aku dengar kabar, hukuman 'istimewa'mu dengan Eren, ditunda Sir Rivaille sampai lusa. Tapi— apa kau sudah lihat berita di mading hari ini?"

Jean teringat akan kerumunan di koridor tadi. "Ada berita apa memangnya?"

"Hmm itu—" Ymir menerawang ke arah lapangan basket—sepertinya klub basket sedang istirahat. "Hei Eren! Sini deh!"

Eren mendatangi sosok gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Ymir?"

_DEG_—

Jantung Eren mencelos begitu disadarinya ada Jean di situ. Seharian karena hukuman 'bonus' Rivaille kemarin, dia jadi mengingat terus soal 'bidang' dan 'pisang'. Apalagi jika harus berhadapan dengan Jean seperti ini—

Sekelebat fatamorgana hadir dihadapan Eren.

.

Jean bertelanjang dada—memamerkan dada bidangnya—sambil membawa pisang.

_Oh_,_ Eren yang polos, pikirannya sudah mulai tak suci hanya karena membayangkan seorang Jean Krischtein._

.

Seandainya saja Eren tahu kalau… Jean juga seperti dirinya, kebat-kebit tak karuan.

"Kita ke mading sekarang. Akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu pada kalian—"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan mading yang masih berjubel manusia.

"Minggir! Pangeran dan Tuan Putri mau lewat!" Ymir menyeruak dikerumunan massa, bak prajurit.

_Tunggu eh, siapa yang dia bilang Tuan Putri? _Batin Eren dongkol.

_Lho, Eren ngerasa?_

Dan yang mereka dapati adalah—

Foto Eren sedang menunggu jemuran—kaos olahraga Jean—kering. Untungnya foto itu bukan dalam pose Eren bertelanjang dada, melainkan pakai seragam.

Jean sedikit bisa bernapas lega.

Walau kemarin Eren bertelanjang dada di depan guru dan beberapa temannya, tapi tak seorangpun boleh memonopoli—sekalipun hanya melihat foto—Eren dalam pose bertelanjang dada maupun telanjang bulat! Jean memang pernah melihat Eren telanjang bulat, itupun waktu keduanya masih bocah, dan hanya saat mandi bareng.

_Tapi— apa tujuan memajang foto Eren seperti ini di mading? _Mata cokelat keemasan Jean menyisir keadaan sekeliling.

Kasak-kusuk tak ada habisnya, dan pandangan-pandangan itu hanya tertuju pada Eren.

Eren terpagut—diam di tempat tanpa tahu harus bereaksi apa—dengan cemas.

_Sial_—

Apa yang harus Jean lakukan untuk ini? Siapa yang melakukannya?

"_Kh_—"

Sampailah padangan mata Jean pada sosok _blonde_—yang entah sejak kapan ada di sampingnya—Armin.

"Kau yang melakukannya?"

Armin membalas Jean dengan senyum. "Menurutmu?"

Iris cokelat keemasan itu kembali menelanjangi seluruh isi mading.

_Baguslah— tidak ada foto Eren yang sedang tertidur dan menempel di situ. Hanya fotonya saat menjemur baju—dengan memakai seragam komplit._

Terjawab sudah pertanyaan Jean kemarin.

'_Apa yang dilakukan Armin di halaman belakang sekolah, bersama Eren yang sedang tertidur pulas? Kenapa dia membawa kamera—sampai harus menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung?'_

Semuanya karena Eren.

Armin ingin memotret Eren, lalu foto itu dipajang di manding untuk— membuat berita gempar! Sekalipun Jean tahu kalau hukuman 'mencuci baju' tidak termasuk hukuman 'istimewa' dari Rivaille. Melainkan, sebagai tanggung jawab Eren karena telah menodainya—maksudnya, menodai kaos olahraga Jean dengan air teh.

"Jadi kau—"

_Jadi, Armin memajang foto Eren karena klub koran tidak_—_atau belum_—_mendapat berita soal hukuman 'istimewa' Rivaille? Jadi, Armin ingin menggantikan berita itu dengan berita ini agar_—

_Ck!_

Jean tahu betul, kasus kelonan Armin dan Connie mengendap—tidak ada yang berani membicarakan. Pertama, karena Armin adalah ketua klub koran sekolah. Berani membicarakannya? Siap-siap saja jika skandalmu, rahasiamu, atau entah apa, diberitakan oleh klub koran sekolah. Dan hal yang lain, itu karena— Armin adalah keponakan kepala sekolah.

Sebenarnya, Armin tidak menyakiti siapapun, tapi— dia rela melakukan apapun untuk klub koran yang diampunya.

"Kau yang—"

"Shhhttt—!" Armin mendesis sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

Begitu tahu ada yang tidak beres, Ymir bergegas mengunci kedua tangan Jean—yang hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Jean hentikan!" Beruntung, tenaga Ymir sekuat laki-laki. Walau bisa dilihat, gadis itu cukup kewalahan mengatasi Jean yang terus meronta-ronta.

Wajah Eren memucat melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Mikasa menyeruak di antara kerumunan, ada Annie bersamanya. Tidak perlu jawaban karena Mikasa langsung membaur di sebelah Annie yang tertegun di depan mading—memandang foto Eren.

"Ini—" Mikasa berdecak sekilas, dan langsung mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Armin. "Klub koran sekolah yang melakukannya?"

_Glek_—

Dalam sekejap, seluruh pandangan mata tertuju pada Armin.

"Kalau iya, aku juga mau photopack Eren."

_Ha?_

"Aku juga mau," sambung Annie datar.

"Berapapun harganya!" Mikasa meyakinkan. "Sekalipun aku harus memecah celengan ayam jago! _Watashi wa tsuyoi!_"

"Aku juga mau!" sambung yang lain.

"Ah, aku juga mau photopacknya senior Yeager!"

"Aku juga! Aku juga mau beli!"

"Kalau ada photopack senior Krischtein aku juga mau! Berapapun!"

Jean mendegus mendengar namanya ikut-ikutan disebut.

"A- Ahahaha—" Armin yang kebingungan disodori bertumpuk _petitum _dadakan, tersudut di sebelah Eren. "Kau mau membantuku, Eren?"

"Eh- untuk?"

Masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Armin, pemuda berambut _blonde _itu menariknya mudur dari kerumunan, lantas berseru.

"BAIKLAH SEMUANYA— YANG MAU PHOTOPACK EREN, SILAKAN ANTRI DI DEPAN KLUB KORAN SEKOLAH! DAN UNTUK PHOTOPACK PERDANA, DILENGKAPI DENGAN BONUS TANDA TANGAN DARI EREN!"

Teriakan membahana saut-menyaut di dalam kerumunan, dalam hitungan detik mereka lari tunggang-langgang demi mengambil antrian. Di depan mereka ada Armin yang berlari sambil menarik tangan Eren.

Koridor dan mading mendadak sepi. Tinggallah Jean dan Ymir yang terbengong-bengong disana, ada Mikasa bersama mereka.

"Sampai nanti— Aku juga mau antri beli photopack Eren." Mikasa angkat bicara.

"Mikasa!" tanpa sadar Jean meneriakinya. Perasaan suka itu tiba-tiba sirna, berubah menjadi perasaan kagum.

"Kau sudah melindungi Eren dengan baik, _Vielen dank_—" dan sosok gadis itu berlalu menjauhi mereka.

Kenapa Mikasa berterimakasih padanya? Bukannya Mikasa yang malah membantunya? Kalau saja Mikasa tidak ada di situ, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, ada secuil kelegaan dalam diri Jean.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemari, Krischtein—"

Bel pulang sekolah tiba. Sudah terhitung dua hari sejak kejadian hukuman 'bonus' Rivaille, ditambah kegegeran di mading, yang berujung dengan klub koran mendadak kerepotan menjual photopack—karena setelah itu tak henti-hentinya siswa-siswa berduyun-duyun membeli bahkan _pre-order _photopack Eren.

Mungkin klub koran sekolah perlu diganti nama jadi klub dagang photopack? Lalu, menjual photopack lain seperti— photopack member basket, atau photopack Jean? Itupun kalau dibolehin.

"Iya, Sir."

Jean menuruni tangga kelas—sistem duduk di setiap kelas memang menyerupai pola kursi di stadion, jadi yang menempati bagian belakang, bisa menyimak penjelasan guru di depan dengan mudah tanpa perlu kesusahan mendongak karena terhalang kepala teman di bangku depan—menghampiri Sir Irvin Smith, guru Antropologi sekaligus menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di SMA Scouting.

"Kenapa bisa begini?"

Eren yang sedang memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke arah meja guru—pada sosok Jean dan Irvin. Terlihat jelas benda yang disodorkan Irvin pada Jean.

Buku tugas Antropologi milik Jean yang—tanpa sengaja—Eren nodai, dengan tumpahan air pel, dan berujung dengan hukuman gigit pisang buat Eren.

_Glek_—

Apakah Jean akan memberitahukan pada Irvin kalau Eren-lah yang membuat buku itu basah? Tapi, kalau begitu, Jean melanggar janjinya—

"_Das tut mir Leid__!_" Jean membungkuk dihadapan Irvin. "Lain kali saya akan lebih berhati-hati, Sir!"

"Sudahlah." Irvin melempar senyum ganteng level satu miliknya. "Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu. Karena sebelumnya kau tidak pernah seperti ini— Setidaknya kau bertanggung jawab dan mengerjakan tugasmu di buku lain."

_Sekalipun itu nyontek Eren. _Batin Jean mencelos. Memang bukan salah Jean sepenuhnya sih.

"Kuharap, kau tidak kerepotan mencatat ulang—mengingat kembali, tugas yang telah kuberikan."

Jean mengangguk.

Dan sosok Irvin Smith berlalu dari hadapan Jean.

"_Danke._" Entah sejak kapan, Eren berdiri di samping Jean.

"Untuk apa?"

"Buku tugas tadi dan_…_" Sebenarnya Eren juga bermaksud menanyakan kejadian di depan mading pada Jean, tapi dia ragu—dan memang sebaiknya tidak usah. "…aku ingin berterima kasih."

_Terima kasih? Wait— Apa aku salah dengar?_

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membalasnya," sambung Eren malu-malu.

Runtuh sudah dinding pertahanan Jean. Ekspresi Eren yang seperti itu… kata-kata Eren… seluruh tingkah polahnya… membuat kokoro Jean berkecamuk. Ingin sekali dia memeluk si rambut cokelat, menciumnya—itupun kalau bisa, mengikatnya dengan rantai super kuat—dilengkapi dengan gembok ber-_password_, lalu menyimpannya dalam brankas.

Jean mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" Jean mencoba memastikan kalau dia nggak berfantasi dengan pendengarannya.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membalasmu, Krischtein."

_Dengar Jean! Dengar! Dengar! Dengar! Ini kesempatan emas!_

_Apapun! Apapun akan Eren lakukan untukmu! _

_APAPUN!_

_AUUUMMM_~_!_

Mungkin kalau Jean itu turunan _Warewolf, _sudah habis-habisan Eren diterjangnya. Untunglah, bukan.

"Sungguh?" balas Jean—sok—_stay cool._

Si rambut cokelat mengangguk.

Bagai mendapat durian runtuh. Tanpa perlu Jean minta, Eren menawarkan langsung padanya!

"Ehm-"

Eren berusaha menyimak permintaan Jean baik-baik.

_Oh Eren, betapa innocentnya dirimu. Tak tahukah kau kalau Jean yang sekarang adalah sosok penuh modus?_

"Aku—"

"_Grüß dich!_" Sosok itu menyeruak di antara Jean dan Eren.

"Ymir?!"

_Death glare _mesra dari Jean menyambutnya.

_Ymir yang malang. Seandainya saja dia tahu kalau kemunculannya di situ dalam sikon yang kurang tepat._

"_Ck_— Kau mau apa?" sambung Jean ketus.

Begitu tahu kalau _mood _Jean sedang tidak beres, Ymir buru-buru menuntaskan misi yang diembannya.

"Maaf banget kalau aku sudah mengganggu kalian— tapi aku membawakan berita penting!"

"Berita penting?" Eren angkat bicara.

Gadis berambut hitam itu berbisik sambil merangkul bahu keduanya.

"Sir Hanji memberiku mandat. Aku harus membawa kalian ke perpustakaan utama, untuk menerima hukuman 'istimewa'!"

Celaka—

Baik Jean dan Eren baru menyadari kalau hukuman 'istimewa' itu jatuh pada…

Hari ini!

.

.

.

.

.

"Silakan dipilih undiannya—" Christa langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Apapun pilihannya, masing-masing menentukan masa depan Anda."

_Apaan?_

Jean meminta penjelasan dari Ymir—mereka dibawa ke ruang klub drama, bukan ke perpus utama. Dan sekarang Christa malah menyodorkan tumpukan kertas gulung ala arisan ibu-ibu RT.

"Hum— Sir Hanji meminta kami—klub drama—untuk memberikan kalian hukuman 'spesial' sebelum menjalankan hukuman 'istimewa'. Jadi yah, silakan diambil undiannya—" Ymir mendorong punggung Jean dan Eren.

Jean _jaw drop_.

Demi apa hukuman mereka jadi banyak serinya begini? Ada hukuman 'istimewa', hukuman 'bonus', dan yang terbaru, hukuman 'spesial'. Mana sudah dua _chapter,_ isinya hukuman semua—cuma gara-gara KDRT-nya dengan Eren terkuak di publik.

_Oh sungguh_—_ kasihan sekali mereka._

"Aku dapat hijau—" Eren menunjukkan isi kertasnya.

"Punyaku biru," sambung Jean.

"Nah Eren, kau dapat kotak hijau. Sekarang ikut aku!" Ymir menarik tangan si rambut cokelat.

"Kau ikut aku Jean." Sasha menarik tangan Jean—tangan lainnya sibuk mengapit kotak dan bungkusan kentang rebus.

Dan mereka dihadapkan pada kamar ganti bersebelahan. Di kanan ada Eren—dengan Ymir dan Christa, sedang di kiri ada Jean dengan Sasha.

"Sekarang copot seragammu! Atau aku yang akan menelanjangimu!"

_Sialan Ymir. _Jean mengumpat dalam hati. Dia saja belum pernah berbuat sejauh itu pada Eren—entah, ciuman waktu itu bisa dihitung atau nggak.

"Pergi kau! Aku bisa sendiri!" Eren histeris.

"Tapi kau nggak akan bisa memakai ini sendiri—" Chista menambahkan.

"Aaahhh— Hentikan, Christa! Di situ geli!"

_G- Geli?_

Oh— Rupaya Jean sudah nggak kuat. Kalau ini uji nyali, mungkin dia langsung melambaikan tangan.

_Sebenarnya_—

_SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI DI KAMAR GANTI SEBELAH?!_

"Hei, Sasha—"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis itu mendongak ke arah Jean.

"Kau mau bantu aku ganti baju nggak?"

"Nggak."

Singkat. Padat. _Makjleb._

"Kau ganti baju sendiri saja," Sasha mengunyah kentang rebus sambil menyerahkan kotak biru yang dibawanya. "Aku masih sibuk dengan kentang-kentangku. _Bye_—"

Miris. Sabarlah Jean, kamu _tsuyoi!_

.

30 menit berlalu.

Jean dan Eren sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang klub drama. Tinggalah Ymir, Christa, dan Sasha di situ—puas akan hasil kerja mereka.

"_Good job, Ladies!_" Hanji muncul bersama Rivaille. "Apa tadi ada kesulitan?"

Ketiganya menggeleng. Eren memang susah diatur, tapi selanjutnya berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Kunci ruangan—ada tiga buah kunci yang dijadikan satu ikat, dan Ymir memberikan semuanya—utama plus memo dari Sir Rivaille, sudah saya berikan pada Jean." Ymir menambahkan.

"Memo?" Hanji mencari jawaban dari pria di sampingnya.

"Sekedar catatan agar mereka tidak lupa kalau hukuman 'istimewa' yang kuberikan ada di ruangan A."

Hanji mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Kau sempat membaca letak ruangan yang tertulis dalam memo, Ymir?"

"Ruang A, Sir. Sama seperti yang disebutkan Sir Rivaille."

"Tunggu— Bukankah semustinya ruangan B?" Christa menginterupsi Ymir.

"Ayolah Christa sayang, jangan bercanda. Di memo jelas-jelas tertulis ruangan A."

"Tapi, Miss Hanji memberitahuku kalau ruangan itu adalah B!" Christa menatap Hanji ragu-ragu.

"Hei Rivaille, kau yakin kalau yang tertulis di memo itu ruangan A?"

Rivaille mengiyakan pertanyaan Hanji dengan anggukan pasti.

"Padahal sudah kubilang padamu kalau ruangan itu tidak bisa digunakan—"

"Apa maksudmu, Hanji?"

"Ness dan Irvin memberitahukan langsung padaku kalau tidak ada yang boleh memasuki ruangan A untuk saat ini—" Hanji mengambil napas sejenak. "Rak-rak buku di ruangan itu sudah lapuk dan perlu perbaikan, jika ceroboh sedikit saja, rak-rak buku di sana dapat menimpa siapapun termasuk—"

Suasana dalam ruang klub drama berubah mencekam.

Wajah Rivaille langsung pias.

_Kenapa dia bisa seceroboh itu? Apa tumpukan tugas tiada henti membuat Rivaille lengah barang sekejap? Termasuk untuk mengingat sebuah advis dari Hanji._

"Hanji, kau ikut aku. Kita menuju ke perpustakaan utama, SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Krischtein—"

"Hm?"

"Kau ambil yang atas. Aku sudah nggak kuat, lebih baik aku ambil bagian bawah."

"Terserah."

"Aaaahh— Krischtein!"

"Apalagi?"

"Bukan begitu caranya, yang kau lakukan itu terlalu keras!"

"Berisik, Eren! Aku sudah ambil bagian atas dan kau masih kurang puas, huh?"

_Apakah telah terjadi sesuanu eh- sesuatu?_

"Lihat!" Eren mengusap rak dihadapannya, dan gumpalan debu tebal menempel di jarinya. "Sebaiknya, kau nggak menggosoknya terlalu keras— rak-rak buku di sini terlihat rapuh."

"Kalau kau protes terus, kerjakan sendiri bagian atas!"

Eren mendengus dan berlalu menyambangi rak-rak lain di bagian belakang.

Jadi… hukuman 'istimewa'—season dua—yang diberikan dari Rivaille untuk mereka adalah…

Membersihkan salah satu ruangan di perpus utama.

SMA Scouting memiliki dua buah perpustakaan. Perpus umum yang letaknya di dalam sekolah dan perpus utama yang mempunyai gedung tersendiri. Berbeda dengan perpus umum, perpus utama adalah perpus yang dapat dikunjungi dengan ijin khusus dari wali kelas. Singkatnya, perpus utama menampung buku-buku pelajaran langka yang hanya boleh dibaca, termasuk dicatat di tempat, tapi tidak boleh dipinjam. Beberapa ruangannya juga menampung dokumen-dokumen penting dan arsip-arsip sekolah.

Sesuai memo yang diberikan Rivaille, mereka mendapat tugas membersihkan ruang A—tempat buku-buku sejarah dan dongeng.

Sebenarnya—karena Rivaille sudah memberikan mandatnya—hukuman bersih-bersih ruangan itu datangnya dari Hanji. Tapi, Rivaille menganggap hukuman itu terlalu ringan, sampai akhirnya klub drama ikut berpartisipasi memberikan hukuman…

_Cosplay._

Beruntung Jean mendapat _tuxedo_, tapi Eren harus ber-_crossdress _ria karena mendapat undian dengan kotak berisi baju lengan panjang berwarna krem, rok sepanjang betis, apron panjang, bando, dan wig cokelat sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Itu jugalah yang tadi membuat Eren berteriak-teriak kegelian karena Christa bersikukuh memasang wig di kepalanya. Masalahnya wig itu terpasang sangat kuat, Eren sampai bersusah payah melepasnya—sayang, hasilnya tetap nihil. Kata Ymir, wig itu inovasi baru dari Christa—turunan dari keluarga Renz yang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia mode dan semacamnya.

Nasib.

Si rambut cokelat hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya.

Jadilah mereka bagai _butler_ dan _maid_—sesuai kemauan 'istimewa' Rivaille.

Di luar itu semua…

Jean mengakui kalau penampilan itu memang membuat Eren nampak manis.

Tapi hanya dalam hati.

Iris cokelat keemasannya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Eren—bisa dilihatnya si rambut cokelat kesusahan menggapai rak teratas yang berdebu.

_Eren yang bersusah payah menyelesaikan tugasnya seperti itupun, terlihat manis_—

Jean hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Eren, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu dia sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

_._

'_Sebaiknya, kau nggak menggosoknya terlalu keras— rak-rak buku di sini terlihat rapuh.'_

.

Kata-kata Eren menyeruak kembali ke dalam isi kepala Jean.

_Rak?_

_Rapuh?_

"Eren, pergi dari situ!"

Namun sepertinya, Eren tidak mendengarnya.

"EREEENN!"

_BRAK—_

Sebuah rak di bagian belakang_—_tempat Eren berada_—_rubuh dan menghamburkan buku-buku yang ditampungnya.

Hening.

Hanya ada wajah pias Jean Krischtein di sana.

"KRISCHTEIN!"

Wajah Rivaille ikut memucat. Hanji yang baru saja sampai di ruangan itu_—_bersama Rivaille, langsung menyambangi rak rubuh.

"Kalian jangan hanya diam saja! Bantu aku mengangkat rak ini!"

Bergegas Rivaille membantu Hanji, sedangkan Jean sontak menyingkirkan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, dan menimbun tubuh Eren_—_masih beruntung karena buku-buku dalam ruang A tidak seberat buku-buku di ruangan lain.

Ditopangnya badan lemah Eren dengan tangan kanannya. Pelipis Eren mengeluarkan darah segar.

Jean memang memusuhi Eren, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Eren_—_

"Ugh_—_"

Perasaan bersalah yang tiada habisnya, akan terus-menerus menghantui diri Jean.

_Eh tunggu— _Sepertinya Jean mendengar suara…

"Dimana aku?" Eren terbangun.

Sekejap saja, ketakutan itu sirna, terganti dengan kelegaan luar biasa dalam diri Jean_—_termasuk dalam diri Rivaille dan Hanji.

"Kau ada di perpus," kata-kata Jean melembut. "Sebaiknya kita bawa kau sekarang ke ruang kesehatan_—_".

"Tunggu_—_" Eren memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Perpus? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu_—_"

"Perpus SMA Scouting, SMA kita."

"Bukankah itu SMA tenama di kota Trost?"

Dahi Jean bekernyit. Rasanya, gelagat Eren cukup aneh.

"Kau tahu sekarang tahun berapa, Yeager?"

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Rivaille.

"Apa kau ingat, ada kejadian apa di tahun ini?"

"Ini… seminggu pasca kejadian Shiganshina_—_"

Jawaban itu sontak membuat ketiganya_—_minus Eren_—_terenyak.

"Kalian siapa?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan.

Iris emerald itu memandangi sosok dihadapannya satu demi satu, sampai akhirnya manik mata itu jatuh pada sosok Jean.

Aroma pisang yang menguar… Mata cokelat keemasan… Rambut cokelat keabuan itu…

Eren kenal dengan semuanya.

Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, apalagi karena…

"Tuan Muda Krischtein!" tanpa kompromi_—_tanpa perlu diperintah Rivaille, Eren mengambur dan memeluk Jean. "Saya tidak perduli jika Anda masih memusuhi saya, tapi saya benar-benar senang melihat Anda baik-baik saja!"

Sekali lagi_—_ kata-kata yang pernah Eren ucapkan, langsung menyergap isi kepala Jean.

_._

'…_Kalau bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Pastinya sejak kejadian itu, sampai kapanpun, kau akan terus memusuhiku. Kita nggak pernah akur—'_

_._

_Mana mungkin jika…_

_Harapan Eren terkabul?_

Dan akhirnya, Hanji angkat bicara.

"Ini hanya dugaanku, tapi sepertinya Eren_—_"

Jeda sejenak.

"Amnesia."

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"_Thanks_ untuk bantuannya_—_ Ehm- maaf soal fotomu yang kami pajang di mading_—_"

Eren menggeleng. "Lebih dari itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Soal?"

"Foto itu. Sepertinya kau memiliki maksud lain_—_ dan itu bukan tertuju padaku, tapi pada orang lain."

Mana mungkin Eren sudah mengetahui tujuan Armin yang sesungguhnya…?

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan_—_"

"Hoi Eren! Kau dicari Bertholdt."

Eren terkesiap mendapati sosok Connie yang menyembul di belakangnya.

"Ah! Aku masih ada ekskul. Sampai jumpa_—_" Eren langsung tancap gas.

"Nyaris lho," Connie melempar Cola pada Armin. "Tujuanmu memasang foto itu untuk menjahili Jean, kan? Nggak kusangka, akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini. Haruskah kita berterima kasih pada Mikasa? Tapi lumayan juga sih, photopack Eren menambah pemasukan klub kita_—_"

Sesekali Armin meneguk Colanya sambil mendengarkan ocehan Connie.

"Hanya saja, kenapa Jean harus marah padamu_—_hampir saja kalian membuat kericuhan? Bukankah itu foto biasa? Lagipula, Eren nggak mempermasalahkannya."

Yang Connie ketahui: Armin kerap mengusili Jean_—_lebih tepatnya memancing emosinya.

Yang tidak Connie ketahui: Jean marah karena tujuan Armin menyambangi halaman belakang kemarin, untuk memotret Eren secara diam-diam_—_dan kemudian memajangnya di mading. Masih untung, yang terpajang hanya foto Eren dalam posisi sedang menjemur kaos. Tapi dari situ, pikiran Jean menjadi liar. 'Bagaimana jika selanjutnya Armin memajang foto Eren yang lain?' Terlebih, tidak mungkin kalau Armin hanya memotret Eren, pasti ada hal lain yang sudah dia lakukan_—_entah apa itu, dan semuanya makin membuat Jean kalut jika teringat kecupan 'nyaris banget' yang 'hampir' diberikan Armin pada Eren_—_walau kenyataannya, kecupan itu sama sekali tak terjadi.

_Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Jean harus marah pada Armin? _Connie belum menemukan jawabannya. Namun sesaat, dia teringat sesuatu. _Apa itu karena…_

"Hmm_— _Apa kau…" Connie menggaruk-garuk kepala licinnya. "Menyukai Eren?"

Armin menatap Connie dalam diam.

_Sepertinya tebakan itu tepat sasaran._

"Yah, maksudku_— _Kau laki-laki dan Eren juga laki-laki, jadi_—_"

"Connie."

"E- eh apa?"

"Habiskan!" Armin menyodorkan Colanya.

Alis Connie naik sebelah.

_Sejak tadi, Connie nyerocos—sama sekali tak ada respon dari Armin—sendiri, dan sekarang Armin malah memintanya mengabiskan Cola? Apa maksudnya?_

"Habiskan? Kau yakin nggak akan minum lagi?"

"Iya, habiskan." Si rambut _blonde _mengangguk pasti.

_Glek— Glek— Glek—_

Dalam tiga tegukan, Cola itu habis tak bersisa.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasa Colanya? Segar sih_—_"

"Bukan." Armin mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk. "Bagaimana rasanya _indirect kiss…_?"

_Indi— _Connie mencoba mencerna kalimat Armin.

"…dengan laki-laki."

_Indirect kiss?_

_Dengan Armin..._

_Blush—!_

Wajah Connie merah padam_—_merata hingga puncak kepalanya. Connie tersadar kalau sejak awal bertemu Armin, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik pada si pemilik iris biru safir itu_—_sama halnya dengan ketertarikan Armin pada Eren.

"_Kh—_"

Mendapati tingkah polah Connie, Armin menahan tawa_—_sepertinya sejak saat itu, Armin jadi sosok yang suka mengusili Connie. Dalam tanda kutip, tingkat usilnya pada Connie, berbeda dengan keusilannya terhadap Jean.

"Kau simpulkan sendiri saja soal aku dan Eren," Armin menyampirkan tas sekolahnya. "Kita kembali ke asrama, atau kau pilih _stay_ di klub ini sampai malam? Yuk ah___—_"

Armin meninggalkan Connie yang masih mematung di sana.

Si gundul unyu menghela napas, menyampirkan tas ranselnya, mengunci pintu klub, lalu mengikuti sosok Armin dari belakang.

_Oh ibu peri, seandainya saja bisa— Kembalikan Armin-ku seperti yang dulu lagi…_

Tapi sepertinya, harapan itu hanyalah khayalan Connie semata.

* * *

_Entschuldigung _: maaf.

_Danke _: terima kasih.

_Vielen dank _: terima kasih banyak.

_Das tut mir Leid _: maaf, saya menyesal.

_Grüß dich! _: halo!

* * *

**A/N **Hai hai hai_—_

Aduh, sudah sampai di chapter dua_—_masih di fic pertama_—_saya, dan… TBC egen /plak/

Chapter ini berasa padet dan pisang banget_—_ (?) Jean mulai membuas dan Armin...

Maap sebelumnya, saya juga sayang sama karakter Armin_—_tapi ntah kenapa dibayangan saya muncul Armin yang seperti ini_—_jadilah Armin seperti di dalam chapter dua (/ \) *ngumpet

Kalau ide soal photopack, muncul pas saya lagi ngelietin photopack Al-Sekoting_—_makasih buat Al-Sekoting n crew yg sudah bikin photopack santri-santi ganteng ini x)

** Yami-chan Kagami** : Eh, bagian 'Eren makan pisangkah'? :) Rivaille memang modus /ngehindari lemparan kemoceng dari Rivaille/ Chap 2 update~

** Haruka** : Rivaille 'istimewa', hukumannya juga 'istimewa' www

** Jung Yooyeon** : Chap 2, silakan~ Dan TEBECE lagi (?)

** Fvvn** : /gulingguling/ =)) Aduh, makasih reviewnya /ampe gregetan www/ Iyah, 'Eren makan bubur' dan 'buburnya Eren dimakan Jean' =)) /plak/ Di chapter ini saya kasi FS plus (lho?) Ada Jean yang semakin… dan Armin yang nge'shhhht_—_' spesial pake keju /gelindingan/ Ehm, soal masa lalu Jean - Eren, sebenarnya mereka… ternyata belum bisa dijabarin di chapter ini x') Aduh-

** CrowCakes** : Hukuman belum sampe rate-M, soalnya Rivaille masih jadi guru =))

** Mimong **: Aduh- makasih masukkannya. Daku musti belajar lagi ngerapiin kata, ehe :3 Ah, yang itu maksudnya : 'Eren dapat hukuman dari Jean, dan Jean nyalin tugas punyaan Eren'. Nak, kau bisa _sixthsense _kayak Ymir? =)) Iyah sebenarnya masa lalu mereka bisa dihitung hurt/comfort_—_dikit, di chap ini juga nyempil dikit 'hurt/comfort' mereka berdua. Lha, keinget drama korea komedi? =)) Ahem- soal Rivaille, daku simpen dulu ya hehe. Nah, ini ada bonus spesial Eren dan klub basketnya :3

Next, apa bakal ada cerita soal asal mula hukuman Rivaille? Dan sepertinya, muncul pairing baru___—_ ahem-

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan memfave! Terimakasih juga untuk silent-reader di luar sana yang sudah membaca!  
See yaa di next update~ /padahal tak tahu mau update kapan /plak  
Dan maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata. RnR?


End file.
